1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel means and method to aid a golfer in determining whether or not the timing of the rotation of the golfer's head relative to striking the golfball is proper.
2. Background Art
The most common problem facing the golfer is the rotation of the golfer's head during the golf swing. The advice to golfers to "keep your eye on the ball" is well known. This advice is directed to the requirement that the golfer keep the golfer's eyes straight ahead with the golfer's head orientated toward the golfball as the swing of the club commences and until the golfball is struck. Ideally, when the golfball is struck, the head begins to rotate, generally around the axis of the spine, in the direction of the swing with the eyes not moving relative to the head, but still fixed on the golfball or at least on the head of the club.
Unfortunately, it is a common reaction of most golfers to rotate the head in the direction in which the golfball will be hit before the golfball is struck, even though the golfer is still looking at the golfball. This premature movement affects the entire swing and results in less than desired performance.
Some devices have been developed to assist a golfer by indicating such premature head rotation. None of these has proven to be satisfactory, however. Most are complicated. Some employ a motion sensor mounted on a hat, the sensor including audible sound producing means. While the motion sensor can be accurately placed on the hat, it is very difficult to place the hat on the head in precisely the same orientation each time it is used. Another type of device requires that a head band be precisely positioned on the golfer's head. Most known devices do not permit the convenient energizing and de-energizing of the devices and some continuously emit a sound during movement other than during the golf swing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means and method for indicating to a golfer that the golfer's head is beginning to rotate in the direction the golf golfball will be hit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means that can be quickly and accurately placed in operating position.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means that can be conveniently energized and that provides an indication only of the commencement of movement of the golfer's head.
It is another object of the invention to provide such means that is armed for only a selected, limited period of time.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such means that is rugged and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.